


look what i found

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara is her oblivious self, lena luthor loves to play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Veronica Sinclair finally found the One, not realising her finger pointed directly at Kara - Lena Luthor's wife.





	look what i found

“I finally found the woman of my dreams.”

Lena turned around, one eyebrow raised when she heard the voice of her old friend / flame Veronica Sinclair.

“Oh is that so? You are breaking my heart.”

Sipping on her champagne, Lena completely ignored the look on the others face.

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

A perfectly manicured finger pointed at a familiar silhouette. Blonde hair, muscular back, broad shoulders, strong arms with hands full of food. _There she was._

Kara said that she was on the way, until she got hold up by some Superhero business. Lena didn’t mind, as long as she came at all, even if she didn’t, at least Lena had a good excuse to leave early. She wore a dress, even though Lena told her a suit would be fine, but like always she didn’t listen. Kara believed she attracted less attention by wearing a dress, something that made Lena shake her head right now, when Veronica Sinclair told her, that she found **the one** , with the finger pointed at _her own wife_.

Lena looked at Kara, with a playful smile on her lips, devouring the buffet, something that got her friends attention.

“Do you know her?”

She should be upset, she could be, but Lena wasn’t worried. Kara wasn’t even able to think about the possibility that someone might be interested in her. She was just involved in an alien fight, her energy level was too low, all she could think about now was food.

“Barely, she is reporter at CatCo magazine, as far as I know.”

“Huh. I know that look, back off Luthor, I saw her first.”

Sinclair was gone and left was a very amused Luthor. She should have mentioned that she was married and trying to get her wife into bed, would end badly, but she couldn’t resist to see that look on her face, not to mention when she realised that she missed out on her wedding ring. She never tried to hide it; it was Veronicas Ego that blinded her. There was no newspaper that couldn’t stop reporting about their wedding and yet Sinclair believed that no one would touch a Luthor.

This would be a lesson for both; Kara needed to learn that other people did find her attractive as well, even though she insisted that it weren’t the case. She did not realised how much she grown since there first met, how she was the perfect combination of cute and sexy.

Lena turned her back on the whole scenario, she actual had some work to do. A little reassurance here, a little discussion there. She would love nothing more than having Kara with her, but she hated it more than Lena did. It was for charity and yet she felt like she had to explain herself over and over again, because she was the only female CEO in this room. She tried to get Jess to get some female blood, the only person she got as Veronica Sinclair, the woman who tried to ask her wife out on a date. Kara, who was blushing; the other woman tried to touch her but almost got knocked out by a harmless chicken wing. Lena tried to hide her grin, when Veronica came flying to her.

“You won’t believe it!”

“Excuse me?”

“She is married.”

“Oh no.”

“Doesn’t come as a surprise though, she is gorgeous.”

Lena was about to say something, when Kara finally turned up on her side, after she ate half the buffet and broke more than one heart.

“Sorry that I am late.”

Lena was smiling in her glass, when Kara saw Veronica, her eyes widened, trying to hide behind Lena. She walked through fire, catched bullets with her bare hands, but dealing with awkward situations? No her personal Superhero couldn’t handle that.

“You do know her.”

Lena bite her lip, looking back at Kara, who kept opening her mouth, trying to form a word. Yes she did know her, she knew her all too well. Lena remembered the day she walked into her office like it was yesterday, looking at Kara made her stop in her movement, lost in those blue eyes, a start of a very interesting relationship. A Super and a Luthor.

Lena was holding up her hand, flashing that remarkable diamond ring on her finger.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist. Please stop flirting with my wife, before I have to call security.”

“You never change.”

“You know me.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow before she turned around and walked away.

“What just happened?”

“Well Darling…” Lena paused to get Kara’s ring out of her handbag. “She told me, she found the one and then pointed at you. I knew that she would never believe that we are married so I let her go and try her luck with you.”

“Lena!”

“I am sorry.” Lena came closer, laying her arms lazily around her neck.

“You willingly let her flirt with me?”

“You didn’t even realise it until she asked you out, am I correct Kara?”

There was some guilt behind those blue eyes, but Lena couldn’t be mad at her. “I was too hungry. This Alien was huge; it took forever to take him down.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. It was just a stupid game.” Lena let out a deep sigh, getting lost in the way Kara looked at her. “Are you ready to go home? I need to get out this dress.”

She saw that look on Kara’s face, immediately shaking her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“We both know you did.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“I have enough energy for a few hours.”

“Take me home Supergirl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
